Moving on
by hotcakes
Summary: House and Cuddy has been broken up for almost a year. They are each dating somebody else. When Cuddy starts showing up to work with bruise, House gets concern! Can House save Cuddy before it's too late?
1. prologue

House and his new girlfriend Jenny are at the park taking walks. Jenny isn't like the other girls he had dated in the past. She was different in so many ways. The scary part she just like him and sometimes it freaks him out. They both like the same shows, and they both don't believe in God. They can be rude to people but actually care. The worst part they both were addicted to drugs. She was sleeping pills. She has long blond hair and super skinny. His teams calls her the model or House Jr.

He really never thought he would fall in love again after him and Cuddy split. The day she ended it with him was the hardest day of his life. He really didn't care if he lives or died. He drown his sorrow with his favorite pill. The pill that cause him to lose Cuddy in the first place. He couldn't even talk to Cuddy about the longest time because whenever he saw her the pain would hurt more. Then one day he met Jenny, sure it wasn't love at first sight, but she has helped him with his lost over Cuddy, and he will always be grateful to Jenny for that. He has even stopped taking vicodin.

Jenny looks over at House and smiles. She was so bless that he was in her life. She has been in so many bad relationships. She was getting ready to call it quits when she met House it all change. He was everything she was looking for in a guy! She didn't want a guy that was fake. Everyone that knows House knows that he isn't fake at all. Everyone that knew House warn her about him that he isn't worth the trouble because in the end he will break your heart. She didn't care she was willing to take that risk.

Cuddy is in a relationship with Matt. She thought Matt was everything she was looking for in a guy! She was wrong big time. The Guy that was right for her she let him go, and she sometimes thinks that was the biggest mistake she has ever made. She tries to enjoy her relationship with Matt but it's hard because he is always there and also so demanding!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

House and Wilson are at the bar. House has been going there every Tuesday to just unwind. He felt like he owned that to his self, and plus it was wing Tuesdays! Wilson looks at House and wonders what did he actually see in Jenny beside the fact that she is really pretty. It just felt so odd to him that they were so much alike.

Wilson takes a slip of his beer and ask House, "What do you really seen in Jenny? Is it her looks?"

House takes a long drank of his scotch. He wonders if he was really interested of her because of her looks, or the fact that they had so many things in common. She was definitely nothing like Cuddy that was for sure!

"She makes me happy! I haven't felt like this for a long time, and I am glad that she is in my life!"

Wilson look of his best friend and smile, he was glad that his friend wasn't drowning in self pity anymore.

House turns around and thought he saw a guy that looks like Cuddy's boyfriend with another girl but he wasn't for sure because he only met the guy a couple of times and he didn't like him one bit. He thought he was up to no good. He would tell Cuddy that but he knew how Cuddy would react over this, and she would tell him to stay out of her life.

"Wilson, is that the guy who Cuddy is dating?" He looks at his friend.

Wilson turns around and looks but doesn't see anybody there. "Where?"

House turns around and says, " He is gone, and he is also a cheater."

Wilson takes a drink and tells " House you can't just assume he is cheating on her! You would know what happen if you tell her! Your best bet is to stay out of it"

House just nods his head and takes his last drink of his scotch. The waiter knew that House would want another one so he filled it up again!

"So I saw Rachel the other day. She is getting so big!" House smiles when he mentions Rachel. Sure he acts like he doesn't care for her but he really does, and he misses spending time with her!

" Where did you see her at?"

"Cuddy brought her in for the day, because she didn't have a babysitter, and of course Matt couldn't watch her!" House takes a drink. "She runs over to me and gave me a hug. I told her to get but she wouldn't let go. Cuddy looks on but I can tell she like the scene of us together!"

"I always thought you and her were just adorable together." He laughs when he tells him that his favorite part was when House was giving Rachel treats when she plays the game right and when he patted her head."

House smiles and takes another drink and changes the subject. He just didn't feel like talking about Rachel or Cuddy, because that is still a sore subject for him.

" So I heard that you met someone the other day" House looks at his friend and smiles!" So who is she, and where did you guys meet?"

Wilson takes one last drink of his beer and stared at his friend. He knew House will so find out that he was dating Mandi the nurse that all the guys drools over. He really never met for this to happen but she is just way too sweet.

" Remember Mandi?"

House gets a huge smile and puts his hand up in the air. " High Five man! She not only hot but also a sweet girl."

Wilson gives him a high but he knew House will be making comments to Mandi about him.

House takes the last drink of his scotch and puts the money on the counter. He stands up and grabs his jacket and his new cane that Jenny has bought him!

" See you at work tomorrow. I am going to go over to Jenny's tonight if you know what I mean." He laughs and walks away!

Cuddy is in bed sleeping when she hears her front door being open. She thought it was odd since she has locked the door right before she went to bed for the night. She knew only one person that she could think of would know where she hides her spare key and that was House! She couldn't imagine House coming over. She gets out of bed and puts her housecoat on and slippers and walks out of her bedroom

Cuddy sees Matt taking off his jacket and putting on the chair. She doesn't seem to happy to see Matt at her house in the middle of the night!

" Matt what are you doing here?"

Matt smiles he was definitely drunk! " I came over to see you of course."

" You can't just let yourself in my house whenever you want"

Matt laughs and tells her he can because he is with her, and plus he knew where she kept the spare key at. You know if you don't want anybody to know where the key is you shouldn't have it under the pot." He walks over to her and starts to kiss her. She moves her head from him so he couldn't kiss her. "What are you to good to kiss me?"

Cuddy rolls her eyes and tells him she is going back to bed because she has to get up early in the morning before she can walk away Matt grabs hold of her arm right where the wrist is. He holds on pretty tight!

" You don't walk away from me, when we are talking."

Cuddy tries to pull away but he grabs a lot tighter! He finally lets go and Cuddy walks in her room in tears holding her wrist. She didn't know what to do. She has never been with a guy like that before. She thought maybe he was drunk because he has never done that to her before!

Matt opens the door up and sees Cuddy curled up in bed. He walks over to her and sits down on the edge of the bed next to her! He knew she was probably crying.

" Look I'm sorry. I don't know what happen. Please give me another chance." He rubs her back.

She just nods her head. Her figure that it will probably never happen again. Her arm really hurt. She knew that her wrist is probably going to bruise.

***Please note story will get better as it goes on***


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cuddy wakes in the morning sees Matt on the other side of bed sound of sleep. She gets out of bed trying her best not to wake him up. She turns off her alarm clock before it's gone off in 5 minutes. She looks at her wrist and sees where its staring to bruise. She can tell it was from Matt's fingers. She heads downstairs and begins to due to her yogi for about an hour then she will have to get ready for work.

Everything seems like it was going fine for her in the morning. Matt was still passed out in her bed, and Rachel was really easy to wake up and get her ready for Maria. She wouldn't know what to do if she didn't have Maria. She can for the most part count on Maria, and Rachel just loves her.

" Rachel, eat your breakfast before it gets cold."

"Mommy, where is House." The little girl looks at her mom.

"Honey, he's at home." She really never knew what to tell Rachel about her and House. She knew Rachel wouldn't understand.

Rachel notices her Mom's wrist. "What happen?"

Cuddy rubs her wrist and tells her that she bumps into something last night. Rachel gets off her chair and walks over to her mom and gives her mom a kiss on the wrist. "Does it feel better now?" Rachel asks her.

Cuddy felt really touched by her daughter trying to make her pain go away. The only thing Cuddy could do is smile and nod her head. Cuddy watch as Rachel walk over to the chair and began to eat. Moments later Maria shows up, and Cuddy gives her daughter a hug and a kiss and leaves.

When Cuddy gets to the hospital she made sure her wrist wouldn't be visible for others to see. She smiles when she can see that it's not noticeable. She walks to the nurse's desk and sees Wilson.

" Good Morning!" She grabs a couple of the files and sign the clip board like she usually does in the morning.

"Good Morning to you too!" His notice Cuddy wrist. "What happen." He points to her wrist.

Cuddy looks a little worried she knew she shouldn't grab the files when Wilson is standing right there.

" I- I bumped into something last night when I got up in the middle of the night to check on Rachel."

" Are you okay?" He asks with concern. The only thing she can do is nod her head and walk away before she starts to cry. She really didn't like lying to him but she didn't want him to worry about her. Besides Matt didn't mean to do it.

Wilson stands and watch her walk away. Something inside of him tells him there was more to it than what she is saying to him. He was planning on finding out what it was.

A few hours later House limped in the hospital with Jenny. He was only planning on staying for a while then they were off for a little road trip. He was just going to stay long enough to give orders then he was out of here.

" You want any flowers." He points to the flowers sitting on the nurse's desk awaiting to drop them off to the owner.

" Yes" She said with a huge smile on her face!

He gives her the flowers and takes the card out and reads it. " Sorry about last night Cuddy, I didn't mean to hurt you! Love Matt" House rolls his eyes at the last statement he hardly doubt Matt loved her. He wonders what Matt had done. His mind was wondering if Cuddy was hurt because of this creep, and why didn't anybody tell him. He doesn't say anything and limps towards the elevator with Jenny following him.

Soon as the elevator has stopped and the door opens House limp away leaving Jenny to follow after him with the flowers. He burst into Wilson office. He doesn't care that Wilson is in their telling his patient that he only has a couple of months to live. Wilson always hates to have to give that kind of news to someone. Wilson hurries up and finish with his patient so House wouldn't be so rude and ask if he was dying. His patient walks out of the room with tears in his eyes.

" Why didn't you tell me about Cuddy?" He asks with anger in his voice.

Jenny wonders why House is acting like he cared about Cuddy they weren't together anymore. She shouldn't be his concern anymore.

" I- I just notice the bruise this morning. I didn't think it was a big deal."

" What bruise?"

" Were not talking about a bruise." Ask Wilson who looks confused.

" We are now." House stands there waiting for his friend speak.

" I notice the bruise on her wrist. Actually it's above the wrist a little. I ask her what happen and she told me that she bumps into something last night while she was checking on Rachel. It didn't look like she bumps into something."

House was getting really angry. " He did it to her"

" House you don't know that for sure!"

Jenny grabs House arms and tells him that he should just stay out of it. House takes her hand off his arm.

" Here read this note." He gives Wilson Cuddy's card.

" Maybe, they had a fight. I don't think he would hurt her." He gives House the card back, and watch House storm out of his office with Jenny following.

" Can we go now! " Jenny asks him. She really didn't want House to go into his ex girlfriend's office and acts like he still cares about her. She wasn't his problem.

"We will be in just a while. Won't you wait for me in my office. I need to take care of some things before we leave. He gives her a kiss and walks away from her. He heads towards Cuddy office.

He burst into her office without knocking like he always does. Cuddy is on the phone and she looks annoyed.

" What did Matt do for you."

" House, I am on the phone." She can tell House wont stop till she gets off the phone. She tells them she will call them back.

House takes a seat across from her desk, and starts to twirl his cane. "So are you going to answer my question, or am I going to have to ask again?"

" He hasn't done anything to me. If you are talking about the bruise, I bumped into something last night. My quest Wilson told you about it" She looks at him.

" Yes, and how do you explain this." He hands her the card that was addressed to her. She takes the card and reads it.

" House, this was even not addressed to you. We just had an argument last night and he felt bad. He didn't do anything to me"

House reach over and grabs both of her wrist and pulls up the sleeves and looks at her bruise. He knew right there she was lying and Matt had done it to her. " Tell him he better not lay a finger on you again." He storms out of her office in anger and rage.

He didn't know if he was more mad at the facts that Matt had done that to her or the fact that she is lying to him.

He enters his office and sees Jenny and the team just sitting there talking.

" Don't you guys have a case to do"

Master looks at House and tells him their patient has died a few hours ago. She felt like crying again. Losing a patient is always hard on her.

Forman looks at House and says, " We tried calling you but you had your phone off.

" Well if you need me you have my cell." He looks at Jenny and smiles. " Are you ready for are the little trip?"

She stands up and waves good-bye to them. She was glad that they were finally getting out of here. She hated this hospital. She felt like half the people that work here were stuck up little snobs who thinks they were smarter than anybody. She was also glad they were leaving Cuddy. She hated it when House acts all concern for her, and that makes her really mad.

Their little road trip really wasn't much of anything. It was just a drive about two hours away from here for a Hotel room. They und pack and heads out toward the pool.

" House, why do you care so much for Cuddy? She hurt you." She asks hoping he would say he doesn't care.

" She is my friend, and I will always care about her. Let's not talk about Cuddy, we are here to have some fun." Every time he thinks of Cuddy right now he starts to get mad because she is lying to him.

" Put some lotion on my back, and my shoulders. I don't want to burn while I tan."

House puts some lotion on her and starts to kiss her. They began to make out right in front of hotel quest and the kids that were playing in the pool. Some of the adults got really mad because they didn't want their kids to see that.

" Get a room." Someone in the pool yells at them.

House and Jenny stops kissing and starts to laugh. They found it was quite funny that they were grossing some of them out. House stands up and takes off his shirt and jumps in the pool. He made sure that when he jumps in Jenny was going to get wet.

" House!" Jenny grabs a towel and starts to wipe some of the water off her. She lays watching House swim, and she decided she was going to swim with him.

After Cuddy got off work she headed home. She was so glad to be off. She was tired of telling everybody what happen to her. She knew they were concerned but mostly they were just being nosey about her. She felt like getting sick as she thought about House. She hated to lie to him but she didn't think she had much of a choice.

She opens her door to see Matt, and Rachel on the ground in the living room playing with blocks. She couldn't help smiling. She was glad that they were getting along. She puts her briefcase on the ground and walks over to them.

" Hey." As she bends down and gives Rachel a kiss on the forehead. Where's Maria?

" Hey." Matt smiles at her. I sent her home, I figure I would watch the little munchkin. He was hoping that those flowers made her forgive him and not to be mad at her.

" Oh I see, next time you don't send her home."

. He was hoping that those flowers made her forgive him and not to be mad at her.

" Where are the flowers? Are they in your office at work?"

Cuddy looks at him and wonders what he is talking about because she didn't get any flowers from him. The only thing she got was a card. She knew right their House took the cards. He probably gave them to Jenny. She wrinkles her nose as the thought of Jenny. She knew she should be happy for House but she doesn't like her one bit.

" Yes, I love the flowers. I kept them at work so I can look at them and think of you when I am having a hard day at work." She gives him a quick kiss and walks away with Rachel.

" Mommy, does your arm feel better?"

" Yes, sweetie, your kiss made it feel so much better."

Matt walks over and tells Rachel to pick up the toys but Rachel doesn't listen to him. He was starting to get mad.

" Rachel, I told you to pick up your toys, since you aren't playing with them." He looks at Cuddy and gives her a look like doing something or he will.

"It's okay I will get them." Cuddy tells him. She didn't like the way he was talking to her daughter.

Matt tells Cuddy that Rachel is getting old enough to pick up her own toys and that she shouldn't be babying her.

Cuddy was getting angry. Nobody was going to tell her how to raise Rachel. She walks over to the toys and starts to pick them up, and Rachel follows and starts to help her.

Matt sits on the couch and watch them. He really couldn't stand that little brat. He was only putting up with her because of Cuddy. He grabs his beer and starts to drink it.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It has been a few weeks since Cuddy had a talk with Matt about not telling her how to raise her child, and he better not laid a finger on her again. His promise that he would never do it again. So far he had kept his promise to her. She knew deep down she should end it with him but for some reason she just couldn't do it. She didn't know whether she was afraid of him, or she was actually falling in love with him.

Cuddy smiles as she walks in the doors to Princeton Plainsboro she had a feeling that today was going to be a good day, nothing could make her get in a bad mood, maybe House.

"Good morning, House!" She smiles at him.

" Good Morning Cuddy, your ass is looking good, and so are the twins." He winks at her cause Cuddy to smile.

House watch as Cuddy walks away and thinks that Matt is lucky to have her. He sure does miss her at times and he wonders if she still misses him.

House and Cuddy are outside sitting at the bench eating lunch. They haven't eaten lunch together since they ended it.

"I'm glad that we can still do this as friends." Cuddy looks at him with a smile on her face.

"Yeah." House takes another bite of his sandwich. He just wanted Cuddy to know that he will always be there for her. He knew that was one of his mistake in the past and he valves to protect his friend from danger.

"House, are you okay? You seem a little quiet!"

"I was just thinking!" He looks down at his feet.

"What about?" She looks at him with concern in her eyes.

" About you!"

"What about me?"

"Cuddy, I just want you to know that I am there for you. If you need someone to talk to I will listen." He looks at her wondering if she would tell him what happen.

Cuddy looks at House and starts to cry. She didn't want to start crying in front of him, but what he said really got to her.

"Cuddy, what's the matter?"

"Thank you!" She gives him a hug not knowing that Matt was standing behind a tree watching with so much anger.

"Cuddy, can I ask you something?" He pause for a moment wondering if he was going to get a straight answer. "Has Matt ever hurt you or Rachel? I know you didn't get the bruise from bumping into something!"

The only thing Cuddy can do is cry some more. How can she be in such a great mood then turn into a crappy day. She just wishes that House would leave stuff alone. She was handled this in her ways and she didn't need House to butt in. She stands up and walks away.

House knew he finally got his answer. He stands up and grab his cane and limps away. He was going to make sure that bastard paid for hurting Cuddy.

House limps into Wilson office and takes a seat across from his friend.

"I got my answer, Matt gave her the bruise." He twirls his cane.

"She told you?" He was really shocked that Cuddy actually open up to him. She hasn't really said much.

"She didn't have to. I could tell by looking at her." House gets mad. "How can she stay with a guy that does that to her."

"I don't know, maybe she actually loves him." He wondered if that was the right words to use to House.

"No, she doesn't love him, maybe she sticks with him because of the sex!" House stands up and walks out of Wilson's office.

Wilson stands up and follows after him.

"She not your problem anymore. You are in a happy relationship with Jenny. You shouldn't do anything that may cause you to break up"

"You are right Wilson, I'm not going to do anything. I am going to wait till Cuddy is serious hurt or dead." He walks away.

Wilson knew his friend will do something and he wasn't sure what he was going to do but he hopes that House won't end up getting hurt because of Cuddy and Matt.

House wonders why he was making such a big deal about this, maybe Cuddy actually did bump into something but that wouldn't explain the finger marks, or how upset she got when you would mention it. Plus he can tell that she was lying to him.

Jenny walks into House's office and sees him playing with the red ball. She knew when he had that ball he was really thinking about something.

"Hey, sweetie, I was thinking maybe we can leave here and take ride on your motorcycle."

"I can't today, we have this case and I don't solve it he may die."

"Okay." She gives him a kiss, and next thing you know she is on top of him making out when Cuddy opens the door and walks in.

"House, do that on your own time not here. I really don't want to walk by seeing you two making out." She storms out of his office. She felt really jealous.

House and Jenny starts laughing and they walk out of the office and met up with the team. After they told him about the patient, he grabs Jenny's hand and he gives her a kiss good-bye.

It's quarter after six and Cuddy is finally home. It always feels so good to be home after a hard day at work. She was so glad that Julia took Rachel, she can lay back and relax for awhile.

Cuddy didn't notice Matt sitting in the dark. She turns on the light and sees him. She was shocked at first but not really a surprise. She was just wondering why he was in the dark.

"Had a good day at work?" He doesn't even look at her.

"It wasn't bad, it was just pretty busy today." She walks over and gives him a kiss on the lips but he turns away.

He stands up and looks at her for a moment. "I don't want you to talk to House again. Do I make myself clear?" He yells at her.

"You can't tell me who I can speak to"

"I can and I will. He is no good to you. Knowing the person you are you are probably sleeping with him.

"Oh, and like you are good for me? She asks him with anger in her voice. " I haven't slept with House since we ended it almost a year ago!" She said with more anger.

Matt grabs the lamp off the stand and throws it across the room, and the lamp breaks into pieces causing Cuddy to jump in fear. He grabs a hold of Cuddy hair and throws her against the wall. Cuddy falls down her body hurts so much. He grabs her by the head and bangs her head against the wall and starts to kick her on her side causing Cuddy to scream out in pain!

"Now when I say you can't talk to House, I mean it" He kicks her one more time.

Cuddy is too afraid to move she really wish she would have ended it with him the day he grabs her wrist.

"Don't you even think about ending it with me, or you will be dead." He walks out of the house leaving Cuddy to lay on the ground in tears. She really didn't know what she was going to do. She could really use a friend right now but she didn't know who to call. She was too afraid to call House because of Matt.

She tires stand up but her sides hurt way too much. She was hoping that she didn't break any bones. She probably just bruise her side pretty good. She needed to stay strong and figure something out. Her head felt like someone was hitting her in the head with a hammer.

She knew she couldn't stay in a relationship like this but she was way too afraid to end it with him.

She finally stands up and grabs her side it hurt so much. She reaches for the phone and dials a number, wondering if she was making the right choice.

"Can you please come over." Then she hangs up the phone and sits on the couch crying!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cuddy sits on the couch in tears wondering if she made the right choice. She had never felt so scared and alone till today. How can someone just hurt someone and not feel bad about it. She wonders what did she do that was so bad to get treated like this. She had forgave him numerous times and stuck with him through everything and he treats her like this. She stuck up for him when people said that he was bad news. She really wishes that she would've listened to them.

When she heard the door bell ring she felt like her heart just jump out of her chest. She was too afraid to answer the door. Her biggest fear it was Matt. She knew deep down that Matt wouldn't be coming back anytime. She hoped.

She sits and watches as the door knob turn. She is praying that it was not Matt. She gives a sign of relief when House opens the door and walks in the house.

He felt like his heart had stopped when he sees the lamp smashed into a million pieces right in front of the door. He knew right away it was Matt. He begins to get worried and concerned. He looks around and sees Cuddy sitting on the couch in tears.

He limps as fast as he could to her. He puts his arms around and just holds her while she cries.

Cuddy's body was aching more than it was before. It didn't help that House applying pressure to her side. She doesn't say anything because she just wants House to hold her and tell her its going to be okay! She lets out a small whimper in pain causing House to let her go.

"What did he do to you?" He sees the cut and bruise on her forehead a kiss!

Cuddy doesn't say anything and just starts to cry even more. She just wonders how can House just come to her after everything has happened to them. She knew deep down that House still loves her and she loves him.

"Where did he hurt you?"

Cuddy tells him what happens. She lifts up her shirt so House can check her side out. Her side and her head were starting to bruise. Her head was pounding from her crying and her head being smashed into the wall. The only thing she wanted was for the pain to go away.

They are both not aware that Matt is peeking in the window as House is confronting Cuddy! Matt isn't pleased with that. He was getting more anger. He was going to make sure that Cuddy and House will suffer deeply. He storms away.

House checks Cuddy side out to see if she had some broken ribs. He gives a sign of relief that they were just a bruise and not broken.

"We should go to the hospital to get an x-ray done to make sure you have no broken bones. "

"I don't want to go to the hospital. I trust you."

House just looks at her a moment and shakes his head okay!

"Is Jenny upset with you for coming over here?"

"We are no longer together. She told me I had chosen between you and her."

Cuddy felt even worst for calling House. She didn't mean for them to break up. She just needed a friend that she can trust.

"I'm sorry! If you want I can call Jenny and explain to her what happen." She looks at House to see if he was upset about losing Jenny.

"I told you that I will always choose you, and I mean it!" He gives her a smile. "Beside, Jenny, and I would last forever we would end up breaking up eventually.

"House, thank you for coming!" She gives him a hug.

"Don't mention it. Where is Rachel?"

"She is with Julia for the night!"

"Good, I am glad she wasn't here when this happen. Tomorrow we are going to get new locks to your door, and we are also going to the police."

" House, do you think this is a good idea? He already said if I break up with him he will kill me!" She is about to cry again.

"I won't let him ever touch you again. Go pack some clothes for tonight and tomorrow for work. You are going to stay with me tonight!"

Cuddy did as she was told. She went upstairs and pack some clothes. She was so glad that she wasn't going to be left alone tonight. Her biggest fear is that he is going to come back and really hurt her.

The next day at work House and Cuddy enter the hospital together. Some of the staffs were staring at them, and whisper. Cuddy, hated when they were whispering because she knew it was about her.

Wilson notice House and Cuddy were standing at the nurse's desk talking so he walks over to them and he notices Cuddy's forehead.

"What happen to you?" He asks with concern

"Matt is what happen." Cuddy tells him sadly. Wilson gives Cuddy a hug.

"I'm here for you!"

"Thanks." She looks at her watch and tells them that she has to get ready for a very important meeting. She walks away leaving Wilson and House.

"When did Matt do this again?"

"It happened yesterday. Cuddy called me in tears and I came right over."

"How's Jenny taking this?"

"She broke up with me. I had to choose and I choose Cuddy."

Wilson looks at him and smiles.

"What was I suppose to do? She needed me, and I couldn't just leave her hanging."

"House, I am really proud of you!" He patted House on his back. "Well, I have a meeting with a patient to tell him he is dying!"

Wilson leaves and House heads towards the elevator and he turn around when he sees Matt entering the hospital. House limps over to Matt and was getting ready to punch him when Matt pulls out a knife and holds it against House's neck.

"Where is Cuddy?" He has so much hate in his voice.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

House feels the blade on his neck. He knew one wrong move the knife will pierce his skin. He wonders if this is how his life is going to end.

"Where is Cuddy?" Holding on to the House and has his knife pointing at the staffs, and the visitors.

"She is not here today." House tells Matt.

"Here is the final warning to get Cuddy down here or her boyfriend will die! He yelled

The nurse pushes the button that warns security guards that they needed help. She picks up the phone and calls Cuddy to tell them that they had a problem in the lobby and they needed her down there.

As House is listening to the nurse. He yells "Cuddy don't come!" He feels the knife cut him on his upper arm close to the neck!

"Next time I will finish you off!"

Cuddy swore she heard House pleading her not to come but she wasn't sure. She knew if there is a problem she needed to see what the problem was.

The guards showed up with their guns pointing at Matt.

"Drop the guns and move back. If you don't do what I say I will kill House right now!"

He puts the knife against House neck and was getting ready to slit his throat when the security guards drop the gun and back away!

Matt pointed at the nurse and told her to go and pick up the 3 guns and take all the bullets out 2 of the guns and give him the last gun. She did as she was being told.

"Great job." He pushes her to the ground while still holding on to House.

House felt sick to his stomach when Cuddy exit the elevator.

When Cuddy got off the elevator and saw Matt has a knife against House neck. She felt so scared. She just wanted to run over to House. Her heart was pounding harder when she notices that Matt had a gun pointing at her.

"I'm glad that you could join us" He gives an evil smile.

"Matt, please let House go. He didn't do anything to you." She begs him

"Ahh, sweetie what fun would that be if I let him go? He did something wrong. While I was with you. You were having an affair with House." He yells

"I told you that I was not seeing House when we were dating."

"Yeah, I am supposed to believe that. I see the way you two stares at each other."

"I'm sorry! Just put the knife down and we can talk." She was hoping he would agree.

"Nah, I think it will be so much fun to watch House's face that his lover is going to die right in front of him. Wouldn't that be something to see?"

Cuddy looks at House with teary eyes. She really wishes that Matt wouldn't have hurt House. It was all her fault that House has gotten stab and was being held.

Matt was getting ready to shoot Cuddy when House kicks him in the knee causing him to let go of House and falls to the ground. House starts to limp over to Cuddy as fast as he could but Matt stabs House in the leg cause House to go to the ground.

He has been stabbed in his arm and leg, but he didn't even want to think about that right now. His first thought was Cuddy he knew he had to fight with Matt to get the gun away from him. He really wishes that

Cuddy would just leave instead of just standing there.

Matt stabs House again in the side. House punch Matt in the stomach causing Matt to yell out in pain. House wanted to make sure that Matt felt every pain that he gave to Cuddy.

He was getting ready to punch him again when he heard a shot being fired out. He felt like his world was crashing down right in front of him. His first thought was Cuddy! He began to breath really hard.

Matt laughs. "You should have seen your face. You thought I shot Lisa Cuddy!" He laughs harder.

House felt like he was starting to lose his breath. He puts his hand on his side and felt the blood seeping through Matt had stabbed him a lot harder than the other two. The arm and leg was just little wounds that just needed a few stitches.

He lets go of Matt and falls to the ground holding his side.

Matt watch as House falls to the ground and picks up his gun and points it at Cuddy.

Cuddy is standing there in tears. Her heart was breaking for House. She just wanted to be over there and holding him. She knew she was going into shock that is why she can't even move.

She wonders why did she had to meet Matt on the internet. House has warned her numerous times that she should never hook up with guys that she didn't know. She thought Matt seem like he was a nice guy. Man she was so wrong about him and now House may be dead because of her mistake.

"Any last words before you died?" Matt asks her.

"Matt, how can you be so cruel?"

He fired the gun and Wilson falls to the ground. He had pushed Cuddy out of the way so she wouldn't get shot.


	7. Chapter 6

C Chapter 6

Cuddy laid on the ground thinking for just a moment that she had gotten shot. Everything has happened so fast. Matt fired the gun and next thing she knew Wilson had pushed her away. Her body was hurting more since Wilson had pushed her. She felt so bad that Wilson had gotten in the way. She didn't even remember seeing him when everything was happening, and now Wilson is on the ground because of her.

She crawls over to Wilson and sees a pool of blood. Her worst fear was that he was dead. She can't believe that her staff are just standing there when Wilson is laying on the ground.

She was getting ready to check him over when Matt grab her by the hair of the head and pulled her up. His order everybody in this room to leave so he wouldn't have a repeat of what just happen. His smile as he watches them run out of the hospital. He can tell that they were really scared.

"Gee, Lisa, someone is always getting in the way! Well, we won't have to worry about that now since they're gone." He pulls her hair tighter causing to whimper in pain.

"Matt, please let me go! Wilson, and House may be dead. I need to make sure they are going to be okay." She begs him.

Matt starts laughing and tells her no.

Matt gets ready to fire the gun at Cuddy when he is hit in the head with the vase. He falls to the ground, and he is unconscious. Cuddy smiles when she sees it was House.

House is holding his side. His shirt is covered in blood. It had taken him a lot longer to get over to them. He wraps his arms around Cuddy, and said, " I love you!" Before everything went black.

Cuddy is cradling House in her arms in tears. She watches as help finally comes. When they are putting House and Wilson on lift they ask if she is okay. The only thing she can do is cry. The person that she still cares is serious hurt, and her best friend had been shot in the back.

Cuddy sits in a chair next to House's bed. She holds his hand begging him to come back to her. It felt like hours since House had surgery. She was so glad that he made it through. She just wanted him to wake up and tell her everything will be okay.

House opens his eyes and sees Cuddy sitting there in tears. " Where is Matt?"

" You knock him out, and they arrested him." She smiles at him.

"How's Wilson doing?" He felt angry when he saw his best friend laying in a pool of blood. He wasn't sure how Wilson got shot but he knew Wilson probably tried to save Cuddy.

Cuddy lowers her head because she stills feels really bad about that. "He is in surgery right now. We almost lost him."

"He will be okay." House tells her. "He has to be okay."

"I am so sorry about everything that has just happened."

"It's okay."

"You lost quite a bit of blood. He almost killed you. If they didn't do the surgery you would've been dead." She begins to cry again.

"Promise me you will never hook with anybody off the internet again."

"I promise." She kiss his hand. "House, I love you too!"

House smiles at her. He knew if they get back together they were going to have to take it slow since everything that has happened to them. His kiss her hand and falls to sleep.

Hours later they got worded that Wilson is out of sugery. They request that Wilson will be in the same room as House. Cuddy felt so relieve that Wilson had made it through the sugery. They were told that their was a good chance that Wilson may never walk again. She felt like getting sick when she heard that news.

She watch as they bring Wilson in. He looks really weak. After they finish hooking him up to the machines she grabs a chair and sits right next to him. She thank him for saving her life and she beg him to wake up.

She knew that he needed his rest but she can't help to want him to wake up. This way she knew that he was okay and everything will go back to normal. She wonder if anything will ever go back to normal.

"Cuddy, quit bugging him. He needs his rest." House tells her.

She gets up and walks over to House. She crawls in bed next to him. She made sure that she wouldn't hurt his arm, leg, or his side. He watch as Cuddy falls asleep in his arms. He really miss having her next to him.

House and Cuddy are rejoice when Wilson finally woke up. He smiles at them, and ask what happen. They explain everything to him, and Cuddy gives him a hug and tells him she is very grateful for what he done for her.

Wilson felt like his heart was breaking when they told him that their was a good chance that he may never walk again. He just can't imagine not walking. He knew this must be the way House felt when he have to limp all the time. He felt like crying but he didn't want to cry in front of them. He felt angry. He didn't know if he more angry at Cuddy, or Matt. He just wish that Cuddy would had told us about how awful he was before this had happen.

"Wilson, we are here for you." cuddy tells him

"I would like to be alone." He tells them.

"It's going to be kind of hard for you to be alone, when I am in the hospital bed next to you." House informs him.

"Then shut the curtains." He yells out in pain.

Cuddy does as Wilson wish. She watch as Wilson cried it was breaking her heart. Knowing she was the reason for this. She walks out of the room.

Couple of months later, they were having a birthday party for Rachel. Cuddy smiles as she watch Rachel and House. She could tell that they had a special bond that they shared.

Wilson and Mandi walks in. Wilson had months of therapy. He was very lucky that he was able to walk that he wasn't paralyzed. He gives Cuddy a hug, and put the present on table with the others.

" Hey Happy Birthday." Wilson picks up Rachel.

"thank you." She smiles at him. "You save my Mommy!" She gives him a hug.

House puts his arms around Cuddy and kisses her. Moments later he pulls out a diamond ring and as Cuddy to marry him. She smiles and said yes! Rachel runs over and they pick her up. They tell her that they are going to be a family.

"Are you going to be my Dad?"

House smiles and tells her yea.

"


End file.
